


The First and Last Time

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne gets the chance to say good-bye to Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Time

Brienne had known her efforts would likely be futile, but she'd had to try. Now there was no hope left. Queen Daenerys would not have mercy on Jaime. Brienne had grovelled, had begged the conquering queen to allow Jaime to take the black.

"Your loyalty is admirable, Lady Brienne," Daenerys had said, looking at Brienne with pity. "But the same cannot be said of the Kingslayer. He murdered my father, King Aerys, whom he was sworn to protect, and he murdered his own sister, whose children I am told he fathered. If I send him to the Night Watch's, he's like to murder the Lord Commander."

The courtiers had laughed at that, as they'd laughed at Brienne. Brienne had ignored the laughter and tried to explain to Daenerys why Jaime had done the things he'd done. "He broke oaths and committed dishonorable acts, Your Grace, but he did it to save the realm. King Aerys and Queen Cersei were both intent on burning King's Landing; Jaime killed them to save the city."

"Enough, Lady Brienne. I heard your petition and gave you my answer."

Brienne had bowed her head in acceptance, in defeat, and risen from her place kneeling before the Iron Throne. She'd been filled with despair, her thoughts too jumbled to think what she could do next. Then Daenerys had spoken again, offering Brienne a little of the mercy she would not grant Jaime.

"Wench." Jaime looked startled to see her when she was led into the dungeon. "What have you done to fall afoul of our new queen?"

"She begged for your life," one of the gaolers said. He and the others laughed.

"Stupid wench," Jaime said angrily. "You might as well have fallen on your sword."

"I haven't been imprisoned, Jaime. Queen Daenerys gave me permission to see you one last time."

The gaolers were watching them avidly. One of them, short, with rotting teeth, leered at Brienne. "We'll let you say good bye nice and proper." He opened Jaime's cell.

Quashing fear born of the knowledge that she was putting herself in the gaolers' power, Brienne stepped inside the cell. Jaime was chained to the wall, shackled much like he'd been in Riverrun's dungeon the first time she'd seen him. "Jaime," she whispered. She stood there, wanting to embrace him but not daring to.

He leaned into her, as close to an embrace as he could give with his arms shackled together. Brienne wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, burying her face in his shoulder so he would not see her crying and mock her for shedding womanly tears. He shook free so he could look her in the face, but instead of mocking her, he kissed her. Sweetly at first, then more insistently.

Brienne ignored the whistles and catcalls of the gaolers. She kissed Jaime back the way she'd wanted to do for so long. She wished they could have other kisses, wished they could...She just _wished_.

She was surprised when she felt what she knew was Jaime's arousal, and embarrassed because they were being watched. She tried to ignore it, but it couldn't be ignored. Worse, she could feel heat pooling between her legs in response. Somehow - she wasn't sure which of them was to blame - they'd ended up with one of her thighs between his legs and one of his legs between hers, and they'd begun to rock against each other.

"Brienne," Jaime said, his voice ragged.

Brienne wished they could have a future and a bedchamber and privacy to love each other. But they only had this. Was she was willing to give her maidenhead in this filthy dungeon, watched by cruel men? To Jaime, yes. "We can, if you want me," she whispered.

Jaime pulled her down on top of him in the nest of straws he had for a bed. Brienne had worn a gown today in deference to the sensibilities of the court, hoping it would help her cause. It hadn't won Jaime his life, but Brienne was glad she'd worn it; she wouldn't have to remove her clothes in front of the ogling gaolers. She raised her skirts and straddled Jaime.

With his arms shackled, Brienne had to be bold. She unlaced his breeches and let his manhood spring free. She touched him hesitantly. She scarcely knew what she was doing, but he moaned and, encouraged, she continued. The gaolers were calling out obscene suggestions. They could change their minds and send Brienne away at any minute. Urgency overtook maidenly trepidation, and Brienne took Jaime's manhood inside her.

She was still for a moment as she adjusted to the new sensation of being penetrated. Then Jaime urged her, "Ride me," and she tried to do just that. She found an awkward rhythm and Jaime helped, bucking his hips upwards, deeper into her.

"Come," Jaime said. Brienne knew what he meant, but she wasn't even close to climax. "Touch yourself," he said.

Though she would have been too shy under other circumstances, Brienne touched herself for Jaime, the way she'd touched herself before many times when thoughts of him were her only comfort. Her hips moved faster as her pleasure grew, but Brienne remained silent, used to quieting herself so no one would know what shameful thing she was doing. Jaime made enough noise for both of them, moaning his enjoyment and urging Brienne on. When she climaxed, he quickly followed her.

"Jaime," Brienne said. Even now, lying atop him, holding him, with him still inside her, it took all her courage to tell him, "I love you."

"I know," he said. "I love you too, wench."

The gaolers were bored now. "You've had your fun, woman, it's time to go."

"She is a highborn lady," Jaime snapped. "You will address her as 'my lady.'"

"Or what?" the gaoler jeered. One of the others spat to show what he thought of being rebuked by a prisoner soon to be executed.

Brienne didn't want the situation to turn uglier. She kissed Jaime one last time and walked out of the cell. "The Mother is merciful," she reminded him, trying to give him - and herself - some comfort.

"And the Father is just," one of the gaolers said, as another led Brienne out of the dungeon and away from the man she'd always love.


End file.
